Fans are commonly used as a means of cooling a room in the absence or in combination with air conditioning. The present invention features a modified fan with increased versatility. The fan device of the present invention may be used in front of a space heater or in front of/on top or a baseboard heating-ventilating-air conditioning (HVAC) system. Air from the HVAC system or space heater can be drawn through the base of or back of the fan device and circulated via fan blades.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.